The subject matter relates to a computer peripheral power distribution device, particularly to one in which the working power for the scanner may come from the power transmitted from the PC through a USB port and the keyboard.
Conventionally, in a regular peripheral device (such as a keyboard, a scanner, etc.) that is connected with a PC, the working voltage of the keyboard comes from the power transmitted from the PC; while the working power and current (12 V-1.6 A) for the scanner are obtained from a DC converter that is installed inside the scanner.
However, such a DC converter is bulky, heavy, and consumes a large amount of current, therefore, its design of integral power distribution is less than satisfactory.
Therefore, the subject inventor has devoted research, with technical applications, and has presented a device that will achieve the purpose of integral power distribution without the need of the DC converter.